stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Voyager (NCC-74656)
The USS Voyager (NCC-74656) was an Federation starship, stranded for seven years (2371-2377) in the Delta Quadrant. Fan continuities Kate Sheridan is believed to be the daughter of Kathryn Janeway, born on Voyager in 2380. Drs. Henrik and Samantha Delaney's daughters, Jenny and Megan, were amongst the crew of the USS Voyager when it disappeared in 2371. With the loss of her husband, children and destruction of her work, Samantha Delaney went mad. ( : "An Innocent Time", et al) "Stranger Than Fiction" reality :In an alternate reality visited by Elizabeth Singh in 2373, ''Voyager had been damaged in 2371, and the was sent to the Badlands to track down the Maquis. In this reality, the Cantabrian was lost, presumed destroyed.'' :In 2373 in this reality, the ''Voyager, still under the command of a married Kathryn Janeway, ferried that reality's Scott Fack to the co-ordinates of a Myhr'an super battle cruiser. That reality's Dakota Caldwell served as a Voyager crew member, and he, Fack and Singh transfered to the Myhr'an super battle cruiser in an attempt to stop the M'Tar from conquering the Federation. Making the ultimate sacrifice in battle, Janeway piloted Voyager on a collision course with the Myhr'an super battle cruiser, destroying Voyager and seriously crippling the Myhr'an ship. ( : "Stranger Than Fiction")'' ''Star Trek: Defenders of the Federation By 2379 ''Voyager crewman Celes Tal had been assigned to the [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (DOTF)| USS Prometheus]] engineering department where she developed a tutr/mentor relationship with Master chief petty officer Joshua "Chief" Gunn. When the starship Venture, under the command of Captain Casein Finnegan, went rogue Voyager was assigned (along with the Intrepid and Bellerephon) to assist the ''Prometheus'' in the search. ( : "Shadow Agent") ''Star Trek: Dragon Less than a month prior to ''Voyager's return, an accidental duplicate returned through an unstable Transwarp conduit, where it began its journey to Earth with the USS Dragon. However, due to the duplication process, the ship and crew began to phase out of existence. The Dragon crew was forced to send her back through the conduit to re-merge with the other Voyager. After Voyager s return, Ensign Tal Celes transferred to the Dragon-B where she served until her death six months later. Following Janeway's promotion to Admiral, Voyager began to serve in the fleet once again, eventually playing key roles in the Kiklar war and later the attempted foothold by the Mirror Universe. Her armor technology and transphasic torpedoes were pivotal in defeating the Kiklar. In an alternate timeline of the year 2377, the USS Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant with help from the . Unfortunately, the end results proved discomforting for the Phoenix-X, and they were forced to go back to the original timeline to fix things. ( : "Phoenix Restoration") By the year 2387 the USS Voyager was still in service and participated in the Battle of Beta Frontier where it sustained heavy damage. It remained at Beta Frontier station where it was repaired and upgraded. ( : "Destiny Of Freedom, Part 2") :In an alternate timeline the ''Voyager participated in the Battle of Andor in 2401 under command of B'Elanna Torres. The vessel was part of "Intrepid-group" and focused its attack on the 29th century lead warship. Unfortunately Voyager was incinerated by a spread of transphasic torpedoes. ( : "Destiny of Freedom, Part 1") [[USS Odyssey (NCC-71832-A)|USS Odyssey-A]] CO Lewis was born on Voyager in 2371. ''Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk Fufilling the alternate-timeline Admiral Kathryn Janeway's words about its fate in the alternate timeline mentioned in ''Endgame, Voyager became a museum shortly after its return home. ("The Alliance") However, Voyager was pressed into service as part of a combined Federation/Klingon/Romulan/Dominion Remnant fleet which engaged the Suliban at Sagittarius IX. ("The Ultimate Battle") Shortly after the battle at Sagittarius IX, Voyager served as "Federation One" (Presidential transport craft) in transporting Federation President to Deep Space 9. ("Honours and Rememberances") 'Star Trek: Voyager (Alternate Universe)' In this timeline, Cavit & Chakotay are killed by Paris, who upon the return of the ship to the Alpha Quadrant is turned back over to Federation authorities, and charged with murder. Veronica Stadi survives, and is promoted to Lieutenant Commander, as well as made Executive Officer of Voyager after Tuvok opts to remain at the Tactical station. ("Trust is a double edged sword" Part 1) External link Voyager 74656 Voyager